


Die Hochzeit

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleines Intermezzo was in die Serie Der Master und sein Doctor gehört und zwar vor Teil 5. Die beiden heiraten im Kreise ihrer Freunde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wird aus zwei Perspektiven erzählt. Ein Tag und eine Nacht, die Theta und Koschei nie vergessen werden.

„Ich bin so verdammt nervös.“, sagte ich zu mir selbst.

In ein paar Stunden würde ich nach einem alten Erdenritual meinen Geliebten heiraten, wenn nicht noch etwas passieren würde. Zwar waren wir nach dem gallifreyanischen Ritual schon gebunden, aber unsere Freunde wollten auch noch mit uns feiern und so kamen wir auf die Idee noch einmal irdisch zu heiraten. Alle aus dem kleinen Torchwood Team würden kommen.

Bis auf die, die wir verloren hatten. Meine Mutter, Rose und auch Lilian. Eine Träne floss mein Gesicht hinab, der Gedanke machte mich wieder traurig.

Hatte ich wirklich das Recht glücklich zu werden? Ich war doch Schuld an all dem was passiert war. In meiner Wut hatte ich auch noch aus Rache ein Menschenleben genommen und niemand meiner Freunde konnte mich davon abhalten.

Ich habe gegen meinen selbst auferlegten Eid verstoßen.

Die Tränen rollten mir übers Gesicht und ich ging ins Badezimmer. Er würde sich wieder aufregen, wenn er sähe, dass ich geweint hatte. Koschei war sehr deutlich mit seinen Worten gewesen. Er wollte keine heulende Braut.

Mein ‚Bräutigam‘ hatte beschlossen, dass ich die Braut bin. Die Begründung war sehr interessant. Weiß würde ihm nicht stehen hatte er gesagt. Es war wohl mehr, dass er der Mann in unserer Beziehung sein wollte.

Ich habe nachgegeben, da weiß mir steht und ich eh immer unten liegen würde.

Naja, es gefiel mir ja auch.

Es war an der Zeit sich anzuziehen so ging ich kurz unter die Dusche und zog dann den weißen Anzug an, der ein Ebenbild meines engsten braunen war, nahm eine rote Krawatte und band sie mir um. Danach widmete ich mich fast eine Stunde meinen Haaren.

Ianto würde nun bald kommen. Man hatte ihn als Brautführer ernannt. Jack wollte lieber den Master begleiten. Die beiden hingen seit dem Koschei Ianto gerettet hatte sehr an einander.

‚Wenn ich an die Geschichte denke…oh verdammt ich heule ja schon wieder‘

Ich ging wieder ins Bad und wusch mir durchs Gesicht. Mir wurde klar, dass ich im Laufe des Tages wahrscheinlich mindestens noch einmal furchtbar zu weinen anfangen würde. Ich hoffte Koschei würde darüber hinweg sehen.

„Na super.“, sagte ich zu meinem Spiegelbild, denn meine Augen waren rot und nur ein Blinder würde nicht erkennen, das ich geflennt hatte. Eine Erkältung konnte ich ja nicht vorschieben. Leise fluchend kühlte ich meine Augen so gut es ging.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Ianto stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor mir und hielt mir einen Brautstrauß entgegen.

„Das ist auch so eine alte Erdentradition. Mir wäre es sehr recht wenn du ihn mir nachher zuwerfen könntest. Dann kann ich ihn vielleicht endlich festnageln.“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja klar.“, antworte ich fröhlich lächelnd. Ich hoffte, dass er es nicht sehen würde.

„Hast du wieder geweint?“, fragte Ianto besorgt und zerschlug meine Hoffnung.

„Sieht man es so gut? Er wird mir eine Szene und diesen Tag zum Alptraum machen.“, sagte ich zerknirscht.

„Ach was. Komm jetzt, Jack und Harry sind schon am Strand und warten.“, sagte er und tätschelte mir die Schulter.

Ich begann Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn zu fühlen.

Es wurde ernst.

Eigentlich lächerlich. Ich war schließlich ein Timelord und kein Mensch.

‚Nimm dich zusammen‘, dachte ich bei mir.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Ich gehörte doch schon seit unserer Verschmelzung in der Tardis zu ihm und das war nur das offizielle Bekenntnis für unsere Freunde.

‚Deswegen bist du so nervös, nach dem Tag kannst vor deinen Freunden nicht mehr behaupten, dass ihr nicht zusammen gehört‘, dachte ich und schluckte.

Der Strand war in Sichtweite und irgendjemand hatte einen CD Spieler angestellt und es ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch. Ich wollte nur noch weglaufen. Aber Ianto hakte sich nun bei mir unter und fragte mich amüsiert:

„Du denkst doch nicht daran abzuhauen?“

„Ich? Nein, natürlich nicht.“, sagte ich wenig überzeugend. Ianto zog mich Richtung Altar. Naja, eher ein Campingtisch und dahinter ein Kapitän zur See. Vor dem Campingtisch stand ein lachender Jack und neben ihm ein etwas finster dreinblickender Koschei. Nicht dass er nicht die Hälfte des Tages so schaute, aber er dürfte gesehen haben das Ianto mich hierher ziehen musste und das konnte ihm nicht gefallen. Was würde er erst sagen, wenn er mich ansah. Ich schluckte erneut.

Der Tuxedo den er trug ließ ihn atemberaubend aussehen. Und dieser Dreitagebart.

‚Hoffentlich wird das kein Vollbart. Sieht irgendwie heiß aus‘ dachte ich. Ianto zog mich ohne Gnade weiter.

‚Oh verdammt, nicht auch noch das‘. Ich merkte wie sich mein kleiner Freund in der Hose zu regen begann. Die Beule würde man deutlich sehen, da die Hose verdammt eng war. Ich wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen. Und das in einem weißen Anzug.

Ianto flüsterte mir zu: „Halt den Brautstrauß davor, dann sieht es keiner.“

Ich tat es noch bevor wir den Gang durch die Reihen unserer Freunde antraten. Zu meiner Überraschung waren es außer des Torchwood Teams noch ein paar Freunde und Bekannte aus Cardiff denen wir mal geholfen hatten.

Am Campingtisch angekommen schob mich Ianto zu Koschei, der mich durchdringend musterte.

‚Du hast wieder geflennt und bist hochrot im Gesicht was nur heißen kann, das ich dich nachher schnell ins Bett bringen muss, bevor du deine Hose ruinierst. Aber mal ehrlich heißes Outfit. Ich hab eine nicht so enge Hose gewählt, weil mir sowas schon gedacht habe‘ hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich erwiderte nichts und sah zu dem alten Kapitän, der uns freudig anlächelte. Als Koschei sich auch dorthin umdrehte konnte ich sehen, wie auch er grinste.

Die Zeremonie an sich war nichts Besonderes und doch wunderschön. Als wir uns das Ja-Wort gaben begannen ein paar Frauen im Hintergrund zu schluchzen. Ich fragte mich was die so traurig daran fanden, das ich ‚Ja‘ zu meinem Geliebten sagte.

‚Das musst du Heulsuse dich mal selber fragen‘, dachte ich.

Wir wechselten die Ringe. Jack hatte und schlichte weißgoldene besorgt, die wir beiden schön fanden. Ich schluckte als ich ihn auf seinen Finger schob. Ich fühlte seine Emotionen. Mir wurde fast schwindlig.

Als der Satz fiel ‚Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen‘ brach mir wieder der Angstschweiß aus. Ich war schon so geil, wenn ich nun noch seine Lippen auf den meinen spüren würde?

Was soll ich sagen…

Koschei küsste mich so intensiv und fordernd, das ich vollends die Kontrolle verlor. Ich spürte wie meine Hose feucht wurde. Mit hochrotem Kopf rannte ich zum Meer, nachdem ich Ianto den Brautstrauß in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Das kalte Wasser tat sein Übriges, um mich zu beruhigen, aber der Fleck in der Hose war kaum rauszukommen.

Ich hatte meine eigene Hochzeit ruiniert und mich völlig blamiert. Koschei würde mich bestimmt auf ewig dafür hassen.

Zu meiner Verwunderung stand er einige Meter weit weg am Strand und lächelte mich an.

„Ein Kuss und du gehst so ab? Was passiert denn dann wenn ich dich nachher flachlege, holde Braut?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.“, stammelte ich und wie ich erwartet hatte konnte ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Tränen auch noch? Nun komm schon aus dem Wasser raus, unsere Freund wollen feiern gehen und ich geh nicht ohne meine Braut.“, sagte er und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.

Ich ergriff seine Hand und er zog mich in eine Umarmung

„Ich liebe dich du Volltrottel.“, sagte er. „Ich brauche keine perfekte Hochzeit und Party, aber ich habe Hunger.“

„Meine Hose ist nass und mir ist kalt.“, sagte ich sehr schwach.

„Du kannst dich ja nicht erkälten, Liebling.“, sagte er und zog mich mit sich zurück zu unseren Freunden.

Ianto hatte eine Decke geholt und gab sie mir. Ich wickelte mich ein. Koschei legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Und nun gibt es Essen.“, sagte er. Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass man sehen konnte dass ihm das irdische Essen schmeckte. Er war ein klein wenig fülliger geworden in der Bauchgegend.

Wir gingen das Stück zu Fuß zurück zur Bar. Ich beobachte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ianto und Jack diskutierten. Ianto sah nicht glücklich aus. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, wollte Jack sich nicht binden. Ich seufzte.

„Was ist los Mister Yana? Hoffnungslos romantisch?“, fragte Koschei.

„Das ist also immer noch dein Ernst mit den Namen?“, fragte ich zurück.

„Ja, sehr ernst sogar.“, sagte er lächelnd.

„Naja schon gut. Ist ja nur auf der Erde. Ich mag meinen Namen.“, sagte ich.

„Welchen? Dabei fällt mir ein das du mir deinen geheimen Namen noch nicht gesagt hast.“, sagte er. „Das war ein Lüge beim letzten Mal.“

„Heute Abend im Bett, dann will ich auch dein letztes Geheimnis wissen.“, antworte ich und zog die Decke enger um mich.

„Du bist wirklich sentimental. Aber ich hab auch noch ein schönes Geschenk für dich vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht.“ Er grinste wissend.

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Was das wieder war? Das letzte Geschenk war ein Halsband und ich dachte mir, dass es wohl auch diesmal so etwas sein würde. Mein Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung auf ihn nicht. Er strich mir sanft über die Wange und küsste mich.

Es ging wieder los und ich löste mich schnell aus seinem Kuss und dachte Daleks und andere Dinge, die mich völlig von meiner wiederaufkeimenden Lust los rissen.

Wir kamen bei Eddies Bar an und wurden vom Besitzer überschwänglich begrüßt. Es gab ‚Fisch and Chips‘ und eine extra große Hochzeitstorte. Ich mochte die Torte und ich glaube ich habe fünf Stücke gegessen. Dazu gab es Wein und Bier. Ich hielt mich da etwas zurück und trank Wasser.

Die Stimmung war fröhlich und ausgelassen. Und ich war glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Keiner unserer Freunde schien es zu stören, das der Braut ein Malheur passt war.

Nachdem wir alle nichts mehr essen konnten kamen unsere Freunde mit den Geschenken oder besser mit dem Geschenk. Sie hatten alle zusammengelegt und uns eine Reise in ein Luxusferienressort geschenkt für volle drei Wochen. Wir konnten den Ort wählen Südsee oder Karibik. Koschei war sehr erfreut, endlich Urlaub ohne Schnee. Das konnte ich auf seinem Gesicht lesen.

Jack grinste als er noch ein Paket vor uns auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ein kleines Extra von Ianto und mir für unsere Nachbarn.“, sagte er.

Koschei öffnete das Paket und zog ein Türschild aus Metall aus der Verpackung darauf die Namen ‚Professor Harry & Doctor John Yana‘. Ich sah, dass mein Freund feuchte Augen bekam. Jack hatte wohl gemerkt wie viel ihm dies bedeutete. Voller Übermut umarmte er unseren Freund und die beiden leerten so einige Biere zusammen. Ich betrachte das Schild als Ianto zu mir trat. Er sah ein bisschen traurig aus.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten auch ein Türschild mit einem Namen.“, sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Sekt.

„Er hat ‚nein‘ gesagt, nicht wahr?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Er will sich nicht binden. Aber er hat mir versichert, dass er mich liebt.“, sagte er.

„Immerhin liebt er dich, das ist doch das Wichtigste überhaupt.“, antworte ich ihm und umarmte ihn.

Er blieb bei mir und er überredete mich Sekt zu trinken. Ich genoss die Wärme des Alkohols in meinen Adern. Nach einer Weile begann ich sehr albern zu werden. Ianto und ich lachten uns über Jack und Koschei schlapp bis die beiden, mit vorwurfsvollem Blick vor uns standen.

„Zeit für die Hochzeitsnacht, Mister Yana. Und zwar nachdem du einen Kaffee getrunken hast.“, sagte Koschei mit einer Stimme die keinen Wiederspruch ohne Streit duldete.

„Ich hoffe ich kann noch.“, sagte ich und lachte albern. Es war in seinen Augen. Er war nicht glücklich, beherrschte seinen Zorn aber meisterlich.

Jack und Ianto lieferten sich hinter uns ein Wortgefecht. Ich ging freiwillig zur Bar und trank einen Kaffee, während Koschei mich beobachtete. Ich fragte mich was er tun würde in unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in meinen Rücken.

 


	2. Nacht

Das Bier schmeckt wirklich besser hier auf der Erde und Jack ist wirklich ein guter Freund. Es war doch keine so schlechte Idee, den Kleinen offiziell zu heiraten, auch wenn der es fast geschafft hatte die ganze Zeremonie zu ruinieren. Er hatte wirklich ein Problem sein Verlangen zu zügeln. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Theta so unersättlich sein konnte. Es schmeichelt mir ungemein, dass ich ihn nur küssen musste und er bekam einen Orgasmus. ‚Ja, er liebt mich‘, dachte ich glücklich.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und traute meinen Augen nicht als ich in angeheitert mit Ianto Witze über uns machen hörte. Ich kann ihm ja die paar Gläser Sekt vergeben, aber die blöden Witze.

„Jack wir sollten mal nach unseren Partnern sehen.“, sagte ich entschlossen und zog Jack einfach mit. Mein vorwurfsvoller Blick und die zurückgehaltene Wut darin taten ihre Wirkung. Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm streiten, sondern setzte ihn nur meinem strafenden Blick aus.

„Zeit für die Hochzeitsnacht, Mister Yana. Und zwar nachdem du einen Kaffee getrunken hast.“, sagte ich mit vollem Ernst.

„Ich hoffe ich kann noch.“, sagte er albern.

Ich verschaffte meiner Forderung mit einem intensiven Blick Nachdruck. Er wusste was das für ihn hieß und er parierte ohne Wiederspruch.

Jack schien mit Ianto nicht so viel Glück zu haben. Er war beleidigt, weil Jack ihn nicht heiraten wollte. Sie verließen die Bar und schienen draußen weiter zu streiten.

Mein Liebster trank brav sein Kaffee und kam nachdem er fertig war zurück zu mir.

„Und nun? Einweihen des Ehebetts? Oder was hast du vor?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Ja so ähnlich.“, sagte ich und griff seine Hand es waren nur zehn Minuten Fußweg zu unserem Apartment. Unterwegs kamen wir an Jack vorbei, der finster wieder zurück zur Bar ging. Er sagte nichts. Ich nickte ihm zu. Ianto hatte ihn wohl ausgesperrt.

Wir würden das die Tage noch ausdiskutieren, aber jetzt. Kurz vor der Schwelle der Apartmenttüre stoppte ich und schnappte mir Theta und trug ihn hinein.

„Noch so eine Erdentradition.“, sagte ich und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte er grinsend.

„Gut dann weißt du auch was jetzt kommt. Du strippst für mich. Und bitte langsam und genussvoll.“, sagte ich und grinste.

Ohne Eile glitt der Doctor aus seinem Jacket, zog die Krawatte ab, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es aus. Er hatte alle seine Haare entfernen lassen.

‚Braver Junge. Mal sehen ob überall‘, dachte ich anzüglich grinsend.

Die Schuhe flogen und er glitt aus der engen Hose und entblößte seinen süßen Hintern und seinen Schwanz.

Keine Boxershorts. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Er war komplett rasiert.

Musste er so geil aussehen?

Theta stand nun vor mir wie ich ihn wollte und ich packte ihn mir und legte ihn erst einmal übers Knie.

„Du bist heute sehr unartig gewesen. Witze über mein Gewicht zu machen also wirklich. Deswegen gibt es erst einmal ein paar Schläge auf das Hinterteil.“, sagte ich und fühlte wie es auch in meiner Hose enger wurde.

Ich holte aus und er quittierte jeden meiner Schläge mit einem wollüstigen Stöhnen. An meinem Bein fühlte ich wie hart mein Liebster war. Wenn ich so weiter machen würde, würde er mir die Hose versauen.

Naja schon passiert. Ich schob ihn von meinem Schoß und er legte sich aufs Bett.

Und in was für einer verführerischen Pose.

Ich versuchte schnell aus den Klamotten zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Dabei fiel mir das Geschenk ein. Es war eine Wiederholung dessen, was ich mit ihm in der Berghütte hätte feiern wollte. Seine Hingabe an mich, seinen Master. Ich zog das Halsband aus meiner Jackettasche. Seine Augen wurden größer.

„Nun meine Braut ist auch ja mein Sklave und es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du es dir selbst umlegst und mir deine Hingabe schwörst.“, sagte ich und reichte ihm das schwarze Lederhalsband mit dem großen O-Ring vorne.

„Koschei ich liebe dich und akzeptiere dich als meinem Master im Bett.“, sagte er und legte sich das Halsband um. Danach senkte er den Blick. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Ich ging zu ihm und hakte die Leine ein. Dann schob ich meine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Ich küsse ihn und verlor mich fast in meinen Emotionen. Ich schob ihn aufs Bett und streichelte ihn überall. Mit einem Ruck drehte ich ihn dann auf den Bauch und schaffte es noch wenigstens etwas Gleitgel zu benutzen bevor ich ihm die Seele aus dem Leib vögelte.

Ich hörte ihn plötzlich unter mir leise schluchzen. Es war mir nicht egal, aber ich aber so geil. Vorsichtig massierte ich ihn und ein Seufzen sagte mir er das auch er gekommen war. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergab mich meiner Lust und sank neben ihn auf das Bett. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich hatte kein Blut gesehen, also konnte ich ihn nicht verletzt haben in meiner Leidenschaft.

„Theta, was ist mit dir?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er weinerlich. „Ich bin nicht traurig…nur so glücklich das ich weine…tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut…du kannst dich ruhig umdrehen. Ich bin nicht sauer.“, sagte ich sanft.

Er drehte sich um und sah mich aus rot geränderten Augen an.

„Tut mir leid...ich ruiniere heute alles.“, sagte er.

Ich strich mit der Hand seine Tränen weg.

„Du musst nicht mehr weinen, lächele lieber. Wir zwei sind jetzt für immer zusammen, du brauchst nie wieder alleine sein.“, sagte ich.

Hätte ich lieber nichts gesagt. Er begann wieder zu schluchzen und ich zog ihn in meine Arme und hielt ihn. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Haar.

„Wie kann ich dich denn wieder zum Lachen bringen? Ich mag es nicht, wenn du weinst. Ich fühle mich dann immer so schuldig.“, sagte ich ehrlich zu ihm.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht. Mir geht heute alles Mögliche durch den Kopf. Ich fürchte ich bin immer noch angeschlagen von alldem was passiert ist.“, sagte er. Reden schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen, so wie meine Umarmung.

„Nicht so schlimm. Was hältst du eigentlich von meinem Bart?“, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll ihn ablenken zu können.

„Das fragst du mich? Ich finde Haare im Gesicht unattraktiv.“, sagte er.

„Ich bin Professor, da sollte man einen Bart haben um seriös zu wirken.“, sagte ich übertrieben feierlich.

Ich hatte es geschafft. Er lachte aus vollem Hals.

„Seriös…du…“, bemerkte er zwischen seinen Lachanfällen.

Ich schaute beleidigt und schmollte spielerisch. Er umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Ach du…ich liebe dich.“, sagte er mir ins Ohr und noch etwas anderes.

Sein Name war wie süße Musik und passte so perfekt zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich auch. “, antworte ich ihm, dann sagte ich ihm meinen Namen, der den perfekten Kontrapunkt zu seinem bildete.

Wir küssten uns und die Leidenschaft flammte erneut auf. Ich legte ihn diesmal auf den Rücken und zog seine Beine auseinander. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so genommen.

Vorsichtig drang ich in ihn ein. Es war schön sein Gesicht dabei zu sehen. Diese Leidenschaft und diese süßen Laute wie aus seinem Mund drangen. Ich konnte mich nicht lange halten. Ich kam nur um zu sehen als ich mich neben ihn fallen ließ, dass auch er einen Orgasmus hatte und seinen Bauch mit Sperma benetzt hatte. Ich nahm einen Finger und wischte es von seinem Bauch. Dann steckte ich ihm den Finger in den Mund. Er leckte ihn sauber wie im Rausch. Schließlich presste ich meine Lippen auf die seinen.

Diesmal drang ich dabei in seinen Geist ein, wo er auf mich wartet. Wir vereinten uns und wurden zu einem Wesen für den Rest der Nacht.

‚Für immer‘, dachten wir unisono.

 

 


End file.
